


Vestigios del pasado

by Ekhi



Series: Dixon y Grimes [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Childhood Memories, Cute Kids, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Time, Playgrounds, Protective Daryl, Swing Set, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekhi/pseuds/Ekhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revisando las trampas, Daryl y Judith cruzan sus caminos con algo que no esperaba ninguno de los dos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vestigios del pasado

**Author's Note:**

> AU Futuro donde personajes fallecidos en la serie siguen vivos. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviamente ni la serie ni los comics me pertenecen a mí, sino a la cadena AMC y a Robert Kirkman. Yo las uso temporalmente por mero entretenimiento. 
> 
> Echaba de menos demasiado a esta pareja. 
> 
> Perdón por las posibles erratas y zarpas que pueda haber.

Tiempo hacía desde la última ocasión en la que decidieron asentarse por más de un puñado de días en un mismo sitio. Años desde que abandonaron una de esas tan buscadas y ansiadas zonas seguras para los humanos. Todas y cada una de ellas habían resultado ser un fracaso, terminando por caer, llevándose consigo a enemigos, conocidos y amigos.

Siempre había oído decir que el tiempo lo cura todo, que el pesar de la pérdida de un familiar terminaba diluyéndose en el degradado de las hojas de los árboles sucediéndose estación tras estación.

Algo de razón había en ello, las heridas en sus entrañas habían cicatrizado pero, hasta los cambios de tiempo lograban que ellas no fueran también olvidadas.

Y entonces, tras varios días en los que las dudas le asaltaban (cuándo nos volveremos a parar, por cuánto tiempo, habrá alguien, quién será el siguiente…); mientras sorteaba árboles revisando las trampas colocadas con anterioridad; sus pasos abandonaron la espesa sombra de los árboles al pisar una carretera de asfalto enterrada en tierra y hierba.

Daryl se detuvo en la orilla del camino con la ballesta colgando de su mano derecha, preparada para ser disparada. Escuchó sus pasos ligeros a su espalda, la cuerda con sus capturas cruzada sobre su pequeña figura.

Una leve brisa de aire meció las copas de los árboles que lindaban con el camino, sus ramas crujiendo con suavidad.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó en un murmullo sin abandonar su espalda para mirar frente a él tal y como le habían enseñado desde que tenía uso de razón.

Daryl negó con un gruñido y avanzó hacia los árboles.

Aún no habían explorado aquella zona, y mucho menos había allí trampas que revisar; pero no puedo evitar seguir adelante, aun sin saber por qué exactamente.

Judith le siguió sin cuestionar sus acciones aunque ya poco tardaría en hacer eso también si en algo más se parecía a su hermano mayor. Cada vez había más de él en ella, más de lo que ninguno querría reconocer en esos momentos en los que; a pesar de que los caminantes que aún conservaban la energía suficiente para querer incluirles en su menú, acababan peleándose como cualquier par de hermanos para minutos después actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido instantes antes.

La manera en que le miraba con el rostro ladeado, pura imitación del mismo gesto visto en su padre y hermano. El mohín de su nariz cuando olía algo que no le agradaba, claro reflejo de Beth. Las ocasiones en que rodaba los ojos al escuchar algo y que había comenzado a copiar de Carol en una de sus tantas charlas. Se había convertido en un puzle de todos ellos, y a la vez no se parecía a ninguno, era única.

Maggie le había arrinconado un día lejos del oído del resto, echándole en cara que no cuidara su lenguaje cerca de Judith. Al parecer comenzaba a jurar con la misma naturalidad que un bucanero de siglos atrás.

Daryl no veía en ella nada suyo, vale que caminara con el sigilo de un gato en ocasiones, o que imitara su vieja costumbre de morderse el pulgar o el interior de la mejilla cuando estaba incómodo. Pero sí que había algo en lo que creía que se parecían mucho.

Cuando miró hacia el frente al alcanzar lo que parecía la linde de los árboles, Daryl se detuvo en seco, su brazo izquierdo extendido indicándole a Judith que se detuviera. Esperó varios segundos hasta asegurarse de que nadie vivo, muerto o resucitado, estuviera en las inmediaciones.

\- Vamos.- Dijo en voz baja echando a andar por el claro.

Pronto la alta hierba se arremolinó alrededor de su cintura, Daryl alternaba su mirada entre el frente y el terreno que pisaba rogando por no cruzarse en la madriguera de alguna serpiente.

Miró por encima de su espalda, observando a Judith avanzar tras él con su mano apoyada en el cuchillo atado a su cinto, con la hierba acariciándole las mejillas por momentos.

El arquero respiró aliviado cuando por fin alcanzaron la valla de madera de media altura que antaño estaba coloreada de vivos rojos y azules y que había perdido el brillo con el paso del tiempo. Pasó con facilidad su pierna izquierda por encima de ella y se volvió hacia Judith, ayudándole con la mano a hacer lo propio quedándose de pie a su lado.

Daryl le miró de reojo y una vez más se aseguró de que estaban solos. El sol aún iba a tardar en ponerse, aún tenían tiempo antes de volver; se echó la ballesta a la espalda y extendió su mano izquierda hacia Judith, la niña no dudó en aferrarse a ella.

A medida que se acercaban la hierba comenzaba a esparcirse y casi desaparecer, ahí donde la tierra no había dejado que nada creciera. Varias placas de caucho repartidas por todo el parque también habían evitado que la hierba lo engullese todo con el paso de los años. Daryl se detuvo y miró a Judith, sus ojos claros mirando con atención lo que tenía frente a ella; y entonces su ceño se frunció levemente, preludio claro de que una pregunta iba a salir por su boca.

\- ¿Qué es eso, tío Daryl?

Un cosquilleo le recorrió por dentro al escucharle llamarle así. Nunca iba a terminar de acostumbrarse a ello, y en parte, no le importaba sentir ese vuelco en el estómago cada vez que lo hacía.

\- Eso, enana, es un columpio.- Le dijo Daryl dándole un apretón a su mano antes de echar a andar hacia los dos columpios que formaban parte de todo el parque de lo que parecía haber sido antaño una pequeña escuela infantil.

\- ¿Un colom…?- Arrugó la nariz mirándole, esperando a que terminara la palabra por ella.

\- Columpio.- Repitió Daryl con lentitud.- Vamos, siéntate.- Le indicó ayudándole a sentarse sobre el asiento de goma sin soltarla por completo al escuchar el leve chirrido de la cadena ante el desuso. – Ahora, voy a empujarte.- Judith le miró con cara de pánica agarrándose a su camisa con fuerza impidiéndole alejarse de ella.- No te preocupes, tú, agárrate a las cadenas con las dos manos y mantén los pies lejos del suelo.- En seguida la niña apresó una cadena en cada mano como si su vida dependiera de ello, y estiró las piernas por delante suyo. Daryl se colocó a su espalda apoyando sus manos encima de las de Judith.- ¿Preparada?

Judith asintió dos veces con rapidez, Daryl pudo adivinar un leve temblor apresando su cuerpo pequeño.

\- Tranquila, Jude, seguro que te gusta.

_O al menos, eso era lo que todos los críos decían._

Daryl deslizó sus manos hasta apoyarlas en la parte baja de Judith y le empujó suavemente lo justo para que el balanceo la moviera unos centímetros. Un pequeño gritito de angustia escapó sus labios. Daryl sonrió y volvió a repetir la acción con algo más de energía.

Varios empujones más le sucedieron y Daryl podía ver el pelo de Judith danzando adelante y hacia atrás mientras en su cara una sonrisa parecía querer partirla por la mitad.

Pronto la sonrisa fue acompañada de alguna risa pequeña de Judith. La confianza que iba tomando en el juego hizo que mirara por encima de su hombro cruzando su mirada alegre, brillante con la de él.

\- ¡Más alto!- Le pidió Judith riendo como la niña que era, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar hacia el cielo.- ¡Más alto!- Le imploró en el siguiente empujón con la cara roja por la postura y el esfuerzo de reírse así, sus ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por la sensación.

Daryl continuó empujando, ignorando el chirrido que de vez en cuando sonaba por las cadenas. Pronto Judith aprendió que si balanceaba las piernas hacia delante y hacia atrás se ayudaba a sí misma en su objetivo de volar cuan alto aquel columpio se lo permitiera. Daryl dejó de empujarla y se movió hasta colgar sus brazos de la barra superior mirándole balancearse sin descanso, con la energía propia de su edad.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- Le preguntó la niña sacándole de sus ensoñaciones, señalando con el mentón otro entretenimiento del parque.

\- Un tobogán.- Daryl le vio repetir a media voz la palabra, paladeándola.- ¿Quieres probar?

Judith gritó que sí lanzándose del columpio sin reparar en el golpe que pudiera llevarse al hacerlo, pero era evidente que debía darle más crédito a la pequeña Grimes cuando se levantó del suelo ilesa (sólo unos raspones en las palmas de las manos) y echó a correr hacia el mentado tobogán. Se aferró con ambas manos a los bordes de él, e intentó trepar por la superficie inclinada sin éxito. Daryl soltó una carcajada al verle incapaz de hacerlo.

\- ¡No te rías!- Le dijo Judith mirándole y soltó un bufido repitiendo sus gestos una vez más dándose de frente con el tobogán. Se frotó la frente con la mano.- ¡Enséñame!

Una cosa era empujarle en un columpio, había visto a decenas de madres y padres decentes hacerlo en el parque cuando era un crío. Otra muy diferente era hacerlo él, y más lanzarse por un tobogán.

No lo había hecho entonces, y ya estaba demasiado mayor para esas cosas.

\- ¡Por favor!- Le pidió juntando sus manos entrelazadas frente a su pecho poniendo cara de cachorro. - ¡Por favor, tío Daryl!- Se aferró a su cintura dando pequeños saltos.

Algún día iba a acabar matándole.

\- Está bien…- Farfulló entre dientes cerrando los ojos ante el chillido de alegría que soltó Judith.- ¡Hey!- Le dijo Daryl llevándose los dedos a los labios a modo de silencio.

\- Lo siento, perdón, no más gritos. Lo prometo.- Juró la niña simulando que sus labios eran una cremallera, la cerraba y lanzaba una llave.

\- Vamos…- Le dijo dándole un leve empujón para que fuera hacia la parte trasera del tobogán donde se encontraba la escalera.- Hay que subir por aquí.

\- ¡Ohhh! Esto es más fácil.- Apuntó ella subiendo los escalones con avidez hasta llegar arriba.- Esto… Está muy alto.- Le dijo con cierto miedo viendo a Daryl subido al último escalón a la espera.

\- Tienes que sentarte ahí arriba y dejarte caer con las piernas estiradas.- Judith negó con la cabeza aferrándose a la abrazadera que había en la cima del tobogán. – Vamos, es divertido.- O eso creía haber comprendido de cuando lo había visto en la lejanía.

\- No. No puedo. Quiero bajar.

Daryl soltó un resoplido apoyando su frente contra uno de los escalones. Se pasó una mano por la nuca, rascándose bajo el trozo de tela que sujetaba su pelo en una coleta.

Tenía miedo a lo que no conocía, a lo que no había vivido nunca. Quizá era el momento de enfrentar esa incertidumbre juntos, como tantas otras veces.

Se quitó la ballesta de encima y la apoyó contra la escalera con cuidado.

Daryl subió los escalones con cuidado, esperando que en cualquier momento cedieran bajo su peso y terminaran los dos por el suelo. Pero nada de eso pasó y se encontró tras la espalda de Judith.

\- ¿Bajamos los dos juntos?- Le preguntó al oído viéndola apartarse el pelo de la cara para poder verle.

\- ¿Se lo contarás a Carl?- Preguntó con voz pequeña, como ella.

\- Claro que no. Será nuestro secreto.- A él también le convenía ese trato, el resto no tenía por qué enterarse que esa iba a ser la primera vez que se deslizaba por un tobogán.- ¿Bajarás conmigo entonces?- Judith se mordió la uña del pulgar y asintió. – Bien, voy a sentarme vale y tú te pones delante de mí y…- Judith negó con vehemencia.

\- Detrás.- Pidió ella con la sombra de las lágrimas amenazando sus ojos. Daryl tragó grueso mirando la caída del tobogán y cerró los ojos dando su brazo a torcer.

\- Vale, ponte a mi espalda.- Con cuidado de no deslizarse por el tobogán antes de tiempo, Daryl se movió y esperó a que Judith se sentara a su espalda, su trasero al borde del abismo.- ¿Estás lista?- La pequeña le pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello con fuerza pero sin llegar a asfixiarle.- Todo irá bien, Jude.- Le aseguró él dándole un beso a una de sus manos antes de colocar las suyas en el borde, cerrar los ojos y mirar al cielo.- Todo irá bien.- Susurró para su propia tranquilidad antes de dejarse caer por el tobogán sintiendo que la fricción contra la superficie le calentaba las piernas, el grito de Judith contra su oído amenazando la integridad de su tímpano.

Parecía que hubiera corrido una maratón, o hubiera sido atacado por una horda de caminantes a juzgar por el latido acelerado de su corazón en su pecho y la tensión en sus hombros entorno a los cuales Judith aún seguía colgada como un mono.

\- Prefiero el columpio, tío Daryl.- Musitó la pequeña contra su cuello, sus piernas apresando su espalda.

El arquero tragó grueso asintiendo.

\- Yo también, enana.- Palmeó sus manos con suavidad.- Yo también.

Cuando creyó que sus piernas no le fallarían para moverse, Daryl se levantó del tobogán con Judith a la espalda, recuperó la ballesta y volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la pareja de columpios.

Judith se deslizó por su espalda dando un pequeño salto para salvar la distancia hasta el suelo y se acercó al columpio, tomando asiento en él.

\- ¿Te sientas conmigo, tío Daryl?- Le pidió Judith balanceándose en el columpio sobre la punta de sus botas.

\- Espero que esto aguante…- Comentó en voz baja sentándose con sumo cuidado sobre el asiento.

Un sonoro crujido agitó el columpio entero, ambos intercambiaron una mirada antes de sonreír. Judith se balanceó sin dejar de sonreír, retándole con la mirada. Daryl aceptó el guante lanzado por la pequeña e imitó los movimientos de la niña, comprendiendo por fin qué tanto había escuchado sobre aquello en los corrillos de clase. Sintió ese vuelco en el estómago al subir cuan alto era posible, sintió esas… ganas de volar aunque fuera por breves segundos al lanzarse del columpio sin que se detuviera. Por fin comprendió el porqué de las colas y las peleas por sentarse en esos trozos de goma y cadenas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace dos meses que empecé este OS pero se quedó a medio camino de todo, 200 palabras o así tenía en su haber. Por fin, hoy he logrado terminarlo.
> 
> Una muestra más de ese ¿headcanon? Que tengo en el que Daryl y Judith descubren cosas juntos por primera vez, como un par de niños aunque de edades bien distintas. Los echaba demasiado de menos, ains. 
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado y entretenido.
> 
> Cualquier cosilla, un comentario, sugerencia, idea, crítica, soy toda ojos.
> 
> Nos leemos.


End file.
